<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Magic - Ep. 12 missing scene, Adachi loses his magic by writehard_whumpharder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302453">Cherry Magic - Ep. 12 missing scene, Adachi loses his magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder'>writehard_whumpharder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30sai made Dotei dato Mahotsukai ni Narerurashii - Freeform, Boyfriends, Fluff, I can't be the only one wondering how it happened, I just can't picture them doing that right away, Kissing, Magic, Mind Reading, NSFW, Pillow Talk, Sex, Sexual Content, Virginity, adachi - Freeform, cherry magic - Freeform, ep. 12 missing scene, kurosawa - Freeform, losing magic, losing virginity, no anal, partners, tw sex, tw sexual content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We didn't see what happened on Christmas Eve after the fireworks but we know Adachi and Kurosawa woke up together at Kurosawa's apartment the next morning. Here's one way Adachi might have lost his magic between those two scenes. I tried to keep it in character and not devolve into smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Magic - Ep. 12 missing scene, Adachi loses his magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NSFW - tw sexual content</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Kurosawa’s hand closed around Adachi’s he realized that while his heart was full of love, what he was feeling in that moment was relief. Relief from not knowing what would happen between them, relief from the painful few days they spent apart. Adachi felt the same way. Though he knew it was unlikely, he couldn’t be totally sure that Kurosawa wouldn’t reject him. He understood that you can’t just break up and get back together so easily, it wouldn’t be fair to Kurosawa’s feelings. But when they met up on the rooftop they both thought,</span>
  <em>
    <span> thank god he’s here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If they could get to that point and face each other, nothing could stop them from being together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi was looking forward to the moment when Kurosawa would wrap his arms around him in a hug, he knew it was coming and he planned to hug him back. But when it happened, Kurosawa was just so warm, so real. It was overwhelming. So Adachi just stood there like an idiot thinking about how god damn good he smelled while Kurosawa did all the work. He wasn’t worried though. Kurosawa would understand. The truth is they had gotten to know each other pretty well over the last couple of months. Neither that nor the ability to read his mind prepared him for what came next though. Adachi wasn’t sure how he did it but he managed to surprise him anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa knelt down in front of him suddenly and Adachi’s heart stopped. He’d seen enough movies to recognize what was happening immediately but it didn’t quite compute. No way was Kurosawa proposing right now, right? Then his hand slipped into his jacket and pulled out a red box. It was too large for a set of rings but what was inside would be no less significant. The message was the same. He wanted to be with Adachi, forever, and Adachi wanted that too. When the box was revealed to be a set of matching pens, Adachi’s heart grew that much warmer. It was just so thoughtful and fitting. Damn, Kurosawa was good. He could sweep anyone off their feet but he had chosen Adachi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were wet with tears which he was slightly embarrassed about but he couldn’t bring himself to care in a moment as important as this. “Yes.” He said clearly and confidently. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind about his answer. It was a bit soon, yes, and they’d only been together a few months, but he was sure. Why waste any more time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa had insisted on getting a taxi back to his apartment… maybe because he was in a rush to get Adachi alone. They left Tsuge’s bike chained up behind the building (</span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry Tsuge</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and went to the corner to hail a taxi. All that happened 30 minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hair on Adachi’s neck stood up at the sound of Kurosawa’s door closing. They were alone, back where they should have been a few days ago. Only this time there was no dinner, no candles, (Okay maybe Kurosawa lit a few after they got there), it was just them. Kurosawa led Adachi into his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue sheets, I knew it,” Adachi mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa paused while hanging up his jacket, “Eh? How did you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same way I knew your towels were brown before even coming to your apartment. You have a colorful imagination, Kurosawa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed a little, sometimes he forgot just how much Adachi had seen in his head. It would be a bit weird to do what they were about to do with Adachi reading his mind the whole time but in a way, it seemed more fair. At least for tonight, Adachi could keep that advantage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to do now?” Kurosawa asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, he looked down and swung his arms once as he said, “Don’t make me say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it was, that mischievous smile of his, “Sorry? I didn’t hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi laughed nervously, “Well, we’re together now, aren’t we? Two men can’t get married in Japan, but they can share matching pens, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa pushed him a little more. He wanted Adachi to take control as much as possible so it didn’t feel like he was pressuring him to do anything. He fully prepared to just get in bed and go to sleep. After everything that happened on the rooftop, being rewarded again was almost too good to be true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Does that mean you’re sure about this?” He felt the need to ask again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure about what?” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adachi looked down again, feeling his ears turning red. “Stop it,” he said with absolutely no seriousness behind it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa stood up in front of Adachi, lifting his chin with his hand so they were looking each other in the eyes. Adachi never really considered their height difference before but he was acutely aware of it now as Kurosawa stared down at him. Adachi closed his eyes and waited, a small smile twitching at his lips. Kurosawa was happy to finally be doing this the right way, without any problems or secrets between them. Adachi didn’t look scared anymore. So he went for it. Their lips met, gently at first so Adachi barely felt it. Then he pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss. Though this was Adachi’s first time, it felt natural when he kissed him back. When people say “you’ll just know when it happens” they’re right. Kurosawa’s right hand combed through his hair in a way that was positively electrifying. Adachi shuddered and Kurosawa bit back a laugh that something as simple as that is what really did it for him. Forget kissing, Adachi just wanted a scalp massage. Kurosawa made note of it for later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Kurosawa was gently guiding him toward the bed. “Um, should we?” Adachi interrupted. Kurosawa wasn’t sure what he meant until Adachi started loosening his tie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, of course. I guess I’m getting a bit ahead of myself,” Kurosawa gave him that polite if not apologetic little smile as he went over to his dresser and found some pajamas for the both of them. There was a very real possibility that they’d change clothes just to immediately take them off again but Kurosawa wanted to give them some options. “Do you want anything? Water? Have you had dinner?” Kurosawa checked the time and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, Adachi had completely forgotten about dinner but unless he was actively starving, which he wasn’t, the meal seemed irrelevant. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa smiled, “Okay then.” He dimmed the lights even further until there was just a faint glow in the room. Adachi crawled onto the bed first then looked up at Kurosawa expectantly. Adachi was depending on him to know what to do next. Pulling the blanket over both of them, Kurosawa scooted closer to him, really close. Adachi’s heart rate practically doubled and he stiffened slightly, suddenly getting nervous. Kurosawa was in no rush though. He let his head fall onto the pillow and reached up to touch Adachi’s hair again, letting his fingers graze his scalp and neck lightly. Adachi melted at the touch which Kurosawa took as his cue to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed again and it was so easy it was like they had already done this a hundred times before. Adachi got a little adventurous and pressed into him harder. In the back of his mind, he could still hear Kurosawa’s thoughts, but as they kissed, both of their brains might as well have turned to mush as neither of them were thinking much of anything. The combination of low lights, a comfortable bed, and Kurosawa, all started to make Adachi a little sleepy but he found himself wide awake again when he felt a hand on his waist, moving experimentally. He liked it, he really did. Adachi expected to be extremely nervous about this part but honestly, it just felt good. Kurosawa ran his hand along Adachi’s soft skin under his shirt before reaching a little lower. Even now though, Kurosawa was a gentleman. He didn’t skip a single step and did everything slowly and in order, allowing Adachi to get used to being touched before he went any further. Sex wasn’t something they could just jump into. It was like getting into a cold pool, one step at a time so once you’re all the way in, it’s not cold anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next, Kurosawa went down even farther but he did it over his pants first. When Adachi didn’t object, he reached under the waistband of his pajama pants, getting closer and closer. Adachi stopped kissing him and buried his head in Kurosawa’s neck instead. He was a little embarrassed to do this face to face. So far Kurosawa wasn’t getting as much ehem </span>
  <em>
    <span>attention </span>
  </em>
  <span>but just the feeling of Adachi’s hot breath on his neck was enough to have him transcending into another plane of existence. Unlike Adachi, he wasn’t a virgin. He had had a couple serious girlfriends in college that he slept with but as far he remembered it felt nothing like this. Kurosawa couldn’t be sure if the difference was because he was actually into men, or if it was because he was with Adachi. Finally, he stopped messing around and touched Adachi directly, skin-to-skin, under the clothes. For a moment he tensed up with surprise but then he relaxed again… until he tensed up for an entirely different reason. Adachi inhaled sharply and grabbed onto Kurosawa’s arm instinctively. The way he latched on, leaning into him, made Kurosawa’s whole world. All he wanted was to make Adachi happy. And it was working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Overall, he basically did what he always did, except instead of it being on himself, he did it to Adachi which was somehow equally as satisfying. Adachi must have noticed his erection as it was practically begging to get in on the action but he was thoroughly distracted at the moment. Kurosawa continued stroking him, paying close attention to how he responded to it. Adachi moaned into his ear, getting lost in the experience. It was like they weren’t even two separate people anymore. At some point, Kurosawa lost his last shred of self-control and started grinding his hips against him as he did it. He just couldn’t resist and even went as far as to hook his leg over Adachi for a better angle. Adachi would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the tiniest bit shy when Kurosawa did that. Thoughtlessly, he dug his fingers into Kurosawa’s back as he felt himself getting close to climaxing. Adachi wasn’t a total freak, he did masturbate on a regular basis, but that seemed about as exciting as washing himself in the shower in comparison to this. He heard Kurosawa in his head thinking about the same thing he was thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. I never thought this would happen. I’m totally gonna wake up tomorrow and find out this was all a dream. I knew Adachi was cute but I didn’t realize he was so hot. Oh.. ohhh…. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa’s voice in his head simply disappeared, washed away by the wave of pure pleasure lighting up his brain. Adachi came first and it seemed like Kurosawa must have come too a few seconds after him. They just breathed afterward, doing nothing for a minute. Adachi couldn’t believe how out of breath and exhausted he was. He wasn’t sure what to say after that. What do people usually do after sex? Say thank you? He almost felt like he should.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it gone?” Kurosawa asked after a couple of minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?” Adachi wasn’t even sure what he was referring to. What could possibly be missing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just wondering… if the magic is gone,” Kurosawa said awkwardly. He didn’t want to make it sound like that’s why they did it. Really he just wanted to be sure that that was enough. He wasn’t sure how exactly the universe defines sex and virginity but if what they just did wasn’t sex then what was?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s gone. I get what Tsuge was saying now… about how losing your virginity isn’t actually losing anything.” Adachi said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa rolled onto his back to look up at the ceiling. “Tsuge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that friend of mine you met. He told me when he lost his magic a few weeks ago, you know, for scientific purposes.” Kurosawa laughed and Adachi furrowed his brows in confusion. “What’s so funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… that was fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No kidding, they didn’t even go on a proper date first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, I’m not sure watching the fireworks tonight really counted as a date like I planned. We might have to do something tomorrow…” He hinted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Adachi agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you tired? It’s getting kind of late.” Kurosawa asked. He was being thoughtful always, trying to cater to Adachi’s every need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually… I’m kind of hungry.” Adachi admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurosawa reached over and combed Adachi’s hair away from his face. “How about some takeout then?” He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and held it up so Adachi could see too as he pulled up some menus. After putting an order in, they took turns washing up as they waited for the food to be delivered. Adachi couldn’t help but smile at how different his life was already. They were dating before but this was different, he could feel it. No more getting scared and running away. They were committed to this relationship. To his surprise, Adachi didn’t even miss the magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adachi! Food’s here!” Kurosawa called out from the other room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Adachi liked their matching pens (he is a stationary nerd don’t forget), he decided he’d surprise Kurosawa next with real rings. “Coming!” He called back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>